Charley
by PipPipCheerio0205
Summary: Love was always something so distant and unattainable for him. That is until he met her on that spring day in New York. AU


He watched the zooming cars whiz by him while he sat on that bench without any purpose, counting how many red ones he saw. One. Two. Three. Just sitting there bored, not a care in the world. It was a nice little day, nothing too spectacular: a subtle breeze, and the air was pretty fresh going in and out of his nostrils. All was like it should be, boring as hell. Until _she _showed up.

"Hi there. May I sit here?" she had asked him. Her smile big and laying perfectly on a nice complexion.

It was an odd question, really it was. Obviously, no one was sitting beside him, and the bench could easily hold several people or two really fat men. But he had to remember his manners: always answer when spoken to, and be polite and smile. "Ugh . . ." and don't stutter. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, no one is sitting here, and you're not fat at all so you can fit." His people skills were never the best.

But somehow, she found his bumbling idiocy funny because she laughed, sitting right next to him, watching the cars go by on that spring morning in New York. Not only did she seem like an overly happy person – for some reason – but her face could not go a single second without her smiling.

It kind of weirded him out, but he didn't say anything to offend her, that was until he spoke. "What's got you so happy?" Like he really cared, but he just couldn't understand why she was constantly smiling. It was just a bus stop they were sitting at.

"What? A person can't be happy? I'll have you know today is a very special, and I mean special, day!" she nearly shouted. This girl was crazy, and he knew it; but he allowed her to continue. "I'm not gonna go into detail, but trust me," she eyed him hard, "it's very special."

He would give her the benefit of a doubt and say, "Okay, it's a very special day for you, but why is it? Not to sound nosy or anything. I mean, you don't have to tell, just curious."

She caved. "Okay, I'll spill the beans!" Oh, brother. Her eyes wild and standing up from the bus stop, making what could've easily been the weirdest thing he had ever witnessed. "It's true what they said about me, John! I am a bad person!"

What? Here – right now in front of him – stood the most insane girl in the entire known universe, and she really appeared to believe what just came out of her lip-glossed mouth was true. His name wasn't even John, and why would he care if she was a bad person? "Okay! I'm gonna go now." He fumbled to his feet and started walking away as fast as his lanky legs would carry him, glancing over his shoulder; but the girl was gone. Where did she . . .

"Tally-ho governor!"

_SMACK._ If only he turned around sooner; he ran straight into a blue eyed, pig tailed, crazy woman. They both rubbed their heads, and he was starting to get annoyed. "What are you doing! Why are you following me?"

Hands on hips and a playful look, she said, "Well, obviously someone doesn't know how to properly introduce themselves!" Why was her voice so loud? People were looking and everything. What in the hell did he get himself into?

He shrugged in the most unbelievable fashion. "What? Do you expect me to give you a name or something? Well, it's Charley. I mean, anything else you want to know? Here's a thing, what's your name?" Lord help him, anymore of this and he would surely explode. He wasn't use to this amount of human-on-human communication.

"Oh, Charley!" Her eyes were brighter than the sun, and man were they big. "That's a really nice name!" Stop being so loud. "My name is Anna!" She held out her petite hand with fingernails painted a light pink. To where Charley only studied her with a quizzical look, not willing to shake. It annoyed her quite a bit. "Fine, if you're not going to shake my hand . . ." She used her free hand to seize control of his, pulling it up for a forced handshake.

He was going to pull back, but what the hell? It wasn't that big of a deal, and maybe she would leave him alone afterward. When the exchange of hands was completed, Charley said as he began to walk past her, "Whelp, it was nice to meet you and everything, but I'm going to go now. Take care." Again, he tried picking up his pace, hoping to make a nimble get away in a taxi or something.

Anna wasn't going to allow him, to say the least. For the girl chased after him. "Wait! I wanna talk to you some more!"

Charley rolled his eyes, stopping mid-stride, and Anna caught up with him, panting. "Wow! You're a fast walker." At least with her tired she didn't talk so loud. Speaking of which . . .

"Look," Charley began, "if you want to talk to me, you gotta be a little quieter." He wasn't an idiot; he saw the ruckus she was causing, and people were watching.

"What? Sure, I can be quieter." It still wasn't as low as he would wish, but it was a start.

They just looked at each other for a few silent moments, expecting the other to say something. Charley was never much of a talker, but he was pretty sure this would be considered awkward. What was he thinking? This entire woman was awkward. "So, do you want to get a coffee or something? I mean, I don't have anywhere to be."

Anna nodded. "Coffee? I love coffee!" Too loud. "Whoops, I mean," in a whisper, "I love coffee."

That was it. This woman was adorable, and Charley laughed. "Okay, okay let's go get some." They began walking beside another up the street, and a few bikers strolled on by. "Ever been to Richie's Coffee and Donuts?" he asked.

She had to think about it, having her finger tap her chin. "Nope, never been there. Is it good?"

He wasn't too surprised at that, Richie's wasn't really a well known joint, but good? That's a whole different ballgame. "It's the best. I mean, there isn't a place like it."

Anna looked at him, grinning with pearly white teeth. "You know, you say 'I mean' a lot. I know what you mean."

"Yeah, but I me- I mean." What's the point? Charley sighed, but Anna only giggled.

"I'm just pulling your strings, I think it's cute."

Cute? Charley had never been called cute. His heart nearly stopped, somewhere within him his heart was still beating. It's only that he had long forgotten about it. He blushed, but he tried his best to hide it, along with the twitching smile he was trying to swallow. "Thanks."

Their eyes met, and Charley tried to look away; but failed miserably. "Don't mention it," Anna said.

Most of their walk was left to be silent, arriving down the block at a nicely decorated building with a blinking sign reading: _Richie's Coffee and Donuts. _Charley, trying to be a gentleman, opened the clinging door for Anna, and she greatly appreciated it. "Why, thank you."

"You're welcome." And he followed in behind her. Such a cozy little diner it was: a few squared and polished tables, a nicely patted counter with red bar stools, and best of all: not many people. Just the way Charley liked it.

"Charley, my man! How's things been?" Behind the cash register stood a plump man baring a welcoming smile for a long-time friend.

When they had came to the register, Charley said, "Everything's been going good. I mean, nothing too interesting." He had totally forgotten about the little red-head standing next to him.

But not Richie, that was the very next thing he noticed. "And who's this pretty woman you brought with you?"

Anna blushed, but it was Charley who answered. "Her name's Anna, we just came to get some coffee."

"Yes, yes of course, coffee! Well, what can I get you two?" A ring and ching, and the cash register was ready to have an order placed.

Charley looked at Anna who was surveying the brightly lit menu. "See anything you want?"

"Ugh . . ." She was taking her time alright, but he didn't mind. "I'll have just have a Cappuccino, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that's great." Looking back at Richie, Charley began placing his order. "One Cappuccino and one Decaf."

"One Cappuccino and one Decaf comin' right up," Richie left to the back with all the machinery to prepare their orders. And Charley and Anna took their seats at a table closest to the big, boxed window, watching as the outside world of spring buzzed with life.

"So, Charley," Anna began, and Charley looked with a responsive expression reading itself across his face to her, "what do you do? Anything like a job or something like that? Any hobbies?"

Charley's face froze at that very moment. Hobbies? A job? "Ugh . . . yeah, of course I gotta job. I mean, I'm not some bum or anything like that." Good thing Anna wasn't the most perceptive person in the world, otherwise he would be sniffed out as a big liar. She didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. He was begging for a way out of this. Anything! He wiped his brow, and his face was shying just barely from being red.

It was Richie who saved him from his utter embarrassment as he brought their orders on a tray. "One Decaf and Cappuccino." He placed the tray down on the table, and Charley reached into his pocket, pulling out a ten, and offering it to his friend. Richie didn't accept, looking offended almost. "No, no this one's on the house. It's the least I can do for you."

Charley couldn't believe it. Was this really the Richie he knew? Mr. Pennypincher? Charley hesitantly returned the money back into his bill fold. "Thanks, Richie. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Please, enjoy!" He smiled a big one at Anna and left, leaving so they could talk between themselves.

All the while, Charley was hoping Anna forgot about the question, looking at her and waiting for her to speak.

"So, what was we talking about again?" she asked.

He nearly sighed a breath of relief, but didn't. Boy, he's been pretty lucky today: met a beautiful girl and she doesn't even know he's an out-of-job, untalented bum! "You know, I can't really remember. I think it was about how nice a day it is today." How guilty he began to feel, lying to such a nice girl. This is why he had been single for his entire life. That and because he has never had much of a social profile, and the fact that every girl he has ever spoken to ran off in about five minutes within a conversation. So, what was so different about this girl before him now? Why is she still here with him? And even more so, having coffee with him? His mother always told him when he met _the one_ he'd fall hard, and boy had he.

Anna took a small sip of her Cappuccino and licked her lips. "Mhmmm, this has to be the best thing I've ever tasted!" There it was, her totally loud and obnoxious voice, but this time Charley didn't care. He loved her voice.

"See? Told you it's the best," he said, Anna nodded as she took a much longer – and more satisfying – swig. She must had been so focused on her coffee that she didn't notice Charley staring at her. Just looking at her could take his breath away. For this time in such a long time, things seemed to be aligning, and he felt a big welt in his heart. That's what he thought it was at least.

Anna finished her drink, nearly slamming it on the table; and Charley looked away before she became weirded out and left. He didn't want her to leave. Not right now at least. She was sitting across from him with the sweetness of her big, blue eyes. Don't look too long. Charley asked, "So um . . . have any family? I mean, like sisters and brothers?"

"I have a sister. Her name's Elsa, but I haven't seen her since she moved to L.A not too long ago." It didn't really seem to bother her that much or so Charley figured. "What about you?"

"Me?" Charley hated being asked questions, but common courtesy stated that he had to. "I got a brother. His name's Thomas, we've never gotten along." It really tugged on his heart-strings thinking about his older brother whose last words were: "I don't ever want to see you again. It's time you grow up and get a life." But that's in the past, and he doesn't dwell in the past. He'd learned not to. "He lives in Miami, haven't seen him in about five years. Don't know what he's been up to." He was definitely wondering now.

"Yeah, I know where you're coming from," agreed Anna, "me and Elsa are pretty different, but we get along good enough. A little arguments here and there, but never anything major. Usually something silly, like now with the wedding and everything."

Wedding? "Really?" asked Charley even more interested. "Who's Elsa getting married to?"

Anna laughed, but Charley didn't see what was so funny. That was until she answered. "Oh, it's not Elsa getting married. It's me."

He was taking a sip of his Decaf, and he nearly choked, coughing.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, reaching over and touching his shoulder. Her touch was so soft and pleasant.

Charley squirmed away, nearly tipping his coffee over. "Yeah, yeah, fine. I mean- I mean- yeah I'm fine. Yeah, fine."

Anna sat back down. "Okay good, you scared me for a sec there." She laughed it off.

He laughed too, but it wasn't the same. It sounded broken and hurt, but he played it off like nothing was bothering him. "Yeah, I guess I wasn't expecting it to be so hot." Such a lie, and he knew it. Damn his emotions. Damn him to think there was anything more to this than what it really was. And damn it that he didn't notice the ring! Right there on her hand. How could he have missed it! "So, who's the lucky guy?" Of course, he just had to ask that question. Feed the fire, why not? Oh well, it didn't matter anyway.

The biggest smile he'd ever seen came to her face, thinking about her soon-to-be husband. "His name's Kristoff. He's so sweet and nice and just perfect!" Every word she spoke reminded Charley why he would never deserve such a girl. Never deserve anything.

Forcing the words, but keeping a fake smile, he said, "He sounds like a great guy. I'm sure you guys will be happy. I mean, marriage that's something that should be special. And I mean, if I get lucky enough," he chuckled – like he would ever be lucky enough - "yeah, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. And I know any girl would be glad to have a guy like you. You really are something, Charley." Her compliments only stitched the smallest wounds that now plagued his soul.

He didn't know what to say anymore. His entire body felt like an aggravated inferno of despair, and Anna was the one chucking in the coals. And then there was a ring. A ring coming from her pant's pocket. Anna pulled her phone out, and Charley watched her. "Hold that thought. Hello?" He heard a voice coming from the phone. "Right now?" She gazed out the window as if looking for something. "Yeah, I'm close. Yeah, I can meet you there. When? Now? Sure, I can come now, just got done hanging with a friend. Alright, yeah, bye." She hung up the phone, sending it back into her pocket.

"So?" Charley said, looking at her extremely cautious. Anna looked confused for a moment, but then he asked, "Who was that?"

"Just a friend. Remember when I told you today was a special day?"

Charley nodded.

"Well, today I get to go pick out my wedding dress!" she squealed. Charley would never understand what was so exciting about that. And his battered up heart nearly jumped from his throat when she stood. "I'm really sorry, but I gotta go. I had a lot fun and thanks for the coffee." She started heading for the door, and Charley just sat there watching her leave. There she went, the one girl he thought maybe would be his one and only, but it just wasn't meant to be.

The door opened, and she waved a final time at him, and he waved back. Remember, common courtesy stated that he had to. And before the word, "Goodbye," could leave his lips, she was gone.

He always swore to himself, that no matter what, he would never cry. Especially, over some woman. He's been rejected all his life and now wasn't the time for him to grieve over it. He was used to it, and he accepted it. Charley – with renewed bitterness – arose from his seat, frowning. He didn't say goodbye to Richie like he normally would, but just left. Left and might never return.

Walking through the streets, he saw couples holding hands. The brutal irony. What he'd give for just that one single chance. That one chance he would never get. And the very day – today – he thought he was given that chance, it was rigged from the start. He kicked pebbles and rocks, keeping his hands in his pockets and eventually coming to the bus stop that he had met _her _at. He scowled at it, and brought himself to sit on it, watching the cars whiz by him and began counting the red ones.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Just sitting there broken with every piece of the world against him. It was a day to live in infamy in his mind; he would remember everything. He would never forget. Nothing was like it should be, nothing.


End file.
